Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Produce
= Dungeon Produce = Who knew you could find so much growing underground? Plants and Seeds Plants are based on the ones from Shattered PD, with the addition of Phase Pitcher and Upgrade Eater. Dewcatcher generates much more Dew than the Shattered version. Seed Pod has not been added to Sprouted. As in Shattered, seeds can be planted, brewed into their associated potions, or cooked with a Blandfruit. They are usually obtained by trampling tall grass, but some of them are quite rare. They may be found occasionally as loot. ---- Phase Pitcher A Phase Pitcher plant acts like a Well of Transmutation. Note that you cannot plant a Phase Pitcher on a floor that still has an unused Well of Transmutation, nor can you plant more than one on the same floor at the same time. Phase Pitcher seeds are extremely rare as tall grass drops, but many can be found near the end of the game, on floor 33, accessible via the Book of the Living. One or two may sometimes be found in the Tengu's Hideout, as well. Brewing seeds of Phase pitcher may result in a Potion of Might, but then again it might not. ---- Dewcatcher The Dewcatcher is designed to streamline and accelerate the process of upgrading your items via Dew Blessing. With it, you can fill your vial very quickly, and often refill it several times with the same seed. Stepping on a Dewcatcher plant will spawn multiple drops of colored dew in the tiles immediately surrounding it. Yellow drops are worth 2 dew, red are worth 5, and violet are worth 50. It is often possible to trigger the same plant multiple times before its power fades. It is advisable to pick up and use violet drops before stepping on the plant again, as otherwise they may stack and be wasted. Brewing Dewcatcher seeds is likely to yield a Potion of Life. ---- Upgrade Eater An extremely powerful plant, the Upgrade Eater essentially allows you to harvest upgrades from spare items, and transfer them to your preferred gear. To use it, plant the seed. The resulting plant looks like a venus flytrap. Do not plant more than one seed at a time, as the extra ones will not function - there can only be one functional Uprade eater on a Floor at a time. In the next update, it should be fixed so that it is impossible for you to plant one if one already exists, similar to how the Phase Pitcher works. Throw your scrap item into the plant - it can be a weapon, armor, ring or wand (artifacts won't work). You will (most likely) get Upgrade Goo in one of 3 colors: Yellow, Red, or Violet. When applied to another item, the goo will add: * Yellow: +1 upgrade * Red: +3 upgrades * Violet: +5 upgrades Which color you get (if any) depends on how highly upgraded the item that you threw in was. The chance of spawning Violet Goo is of item/10. If that fails, the chance of spawning Red is of item/5. If that fails, the chance of spawning Yellow is of item/3. If that also fails, you will get a seed of some kind. You can guarantee getting Violet Goo every time by only throwing in +10 or better items. Brewing seeds of Upgrade Eater is likely to yield a Potion of Life. ---- Dreamfoil Mobs stepping on the plant will fall asleep (unless immune), and remain so until disturbed. In theory, you can also step on the plant to sleep and heal if not starving, but this is apparently bugged. You get a message saying that you "feel refreshed" and that's all. Brewing seeds of Dreamfoil is likely to yield a Potion of Purification. ---- Starflower Stepping on the plant gives you the Moon Fury buff, equivalent to Rage: next hit does quadruple damage. Moon Fury dissipates after one hit, but the Starflower plant will sometimes last through multiple uses. Note that mobs stepping on the plant may trample it, but they will not get the buff. Brewing seeds of Starflower may yield a Potion of Experience. ---- Stormvine Anything stepping on the plant gets the Vertigo debuff. This does not release clouds of gas. Brewing seeds of Stormvine is likely to yield a Potion of Levitation. ---- Firebloom Anything stepping on the plant gets the Burning debuff. Flammable tiles will be set on fire. Can be used to cook monster meat and dungeon nuts. Brewing seeds of Firebloom is likely to yield a Potion of Liquid Flame. ---- Icecap Anything triggering the plant will be frozen, as will anything in the tiles immediately adjacent. The effect is stronger in water. Be careful with this until you have the Potion Bandolier, as unprotected flasks may break when frozen. Brewing seeds of Icecap is likely to yield a Potion of Frost. ---- Sorrowmoss Any creature stepping on the plant will get the Poisoned debuff. The strength of the poison varies directly with dungeon depth. Brewing seeds of Sorrowmoss is likely to yield a Potion of Toxic Gas. ---- Sungrass Stepping on the plant will gradually heal the character and apply the Herbal Healing buff, but moving will deactivate the buff and cease healing. For quickest results, rest on the plant, if not starving. Brewing seeds of Sungrass may yield any potion except Healing, Strength or Might. ---- Blindweed Anything stepping on the plant will get both the Blinded and Crippled debuffs, for 5 turns. Brewing seeds of Blindweed is likely to yield a Potion of Invisibility. ---- Earthroot Stepping on the plant will give you the Herbal Armor buff, but moving will deactivate it. Brewing seeds of Earthroot is likely to yield a Potion of Paralytic Gas. ---- Fadeleaf Anything stepping on the plant will be teleported to a random location on the floor. Does not work on boss floors. Brewing seeds of Fadeleaf is likely to yield a Potion of Mind Vision. ---- Rotberry Stepping on the seed applies the Rooted debuff, releases toxic gas, and spawns a Rotberry seed. Picking up the seed sounds an alarm. The seed is the object of one of the Old Wandmaker's quests. Brewing the seed of Rotberry - why would you do that? Don't do that. ---- Blandfruit Stepping on the plant spawns a Blandfruit, which can be eaten as is, but is much improved if cooked in an alchemy pot with a seed of some kind (see below). Seeds of Blandfruit cannot be brewed. ----